The Question
by Bratling
Summary: Set during part 1 of "Where The Heart Is," Michaela's brothers-in-law talk to Sully.


The Question

By Bratling

Disclaimer: Not mine. I hugged them, squeezed them, called them George, then gave them back like a good girl. _Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman_ belongs to Beth Sullivan, CBS, and A&E.

Author's Note: This story is a short, missing scene from _Where the Heart Is_ in season two. It's right after Sully shows up on the Quinn's doorstep, so it's precourtship when Sully has just figured out that he loves Michaela. The challenge word this week on the facebook group fanfiction. net writers unite is _**intentions**_. The challenge is to include it in a story, and it will be highlighted in bold. My thanks to my beta reader, Wendy Scott.

* * *

_"Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place."_

_**-Zora Neale Hurston**_

* * *

Supper had just finished. It had been the longest meal of Sully's life. Never had he felt more out of place than at the Quinn's table. That one meal had brought home to him how different Dr. Mike's and his upbringings had been. But it wasn't over. Not yet. One of the men pulled him aside as they were leaving the dining room. "Come with me, please, Mr. Sully."

Sully cast a longing look at Michaela and the children, but he had a feeling it wasn't a request, so he obeyed. He was led to a smoking room, where he was met by three of the men, including the one who had pulled him aside. Quietly, they introduced themselves as her brothers in law- Richard Dickenson, James Smith, and Edward Anderson. Everett was only made conspicuous by his absence. Pleasantries were exchanged first, and he was offered a cigar and brandy, both of which he declined. He wasn't a drinking man, and he'd never seen the point of throwing away good money on something you were going to light on fire. This wasn't like what he'd dreamed of. He knew he was where he needed to be to make sure Michaela came home. He'd spent a great deal of the journey hoping and praying to the spirits that she'd come home and he could begin courting her. He had absolutely no idea if they had enough in common for a marriage to work, especially after seeing where she grew up, but he had to try. He loved her too much to give her up without a fight.

It was Richard who began. He cleared his throat and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why did you come to Boston, Mr. Sully?" he asked.

"I was worried," he said, purposely keeping his hands by his side. "Dr. Mike's last telegram sounded kinda final."

"It's a long way to come for being worried." James had leaned against the wood paneling, and Sully could sense that his stance was deceptive.

"Maybe so." He shrugged laconically.

Edward looked like all the other uppity nouveau riche Sully had ever seen. "Come, there must be more to it than that!"

"What are your **intentions** concerning our sister, Mr. Sully?" Richard demanded.

"I'm intendin' on convincin' her ta come home now that Mrs. Quinn's feelin' better," he said evenly.

"Is that all?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it ain't," Sully said honestly. "I'm hopin' ta convince her ta let me court her and then if I'm lucky, she'll love me enough to marry me."

"Will you make her give up practicing medicine?" Richard asked. "All she's wanted since I've known her is to be a doctor and help people."

Sully was honestly taken aback by that question. It was true most men didn't have wives that worked, but how could he ask her to be any less than what she was? "But bein' a doctor's part of who she is!" he protested. "She wouldn't be the Michaela Quinn I fell in love with without that."

"Good answer," James muttered.

"And you can provide for her? From your attire, I seriously doubt it," Edward said arrogantly.

The tone put Sully's back up. Edward was just like all the people who had sneered at him for years for not having anything. He'd dealt with people just like him as an orphan roaming the streets years ago. "I ain't got much book learnin'," he admitted. "And while I can promise she'll never starve or go without, I can't provide all the fancy stuff," he gestured around at the house and it's furnishings. "But I will love her - I _do_ love her."

The men exchanged a glance. "I'd be happier if you were closer to us," Richard admitted.

"But as long as you're clear that if you do anything to hurt her..." James trailed off.

Sully nodded. "I'll do my best not to," he said simply. "I'd like your permission to court your sister-in-law, if she allows it."

The men exchanged a glance again. "I suppose," Edward said with a frown before he wandered off, muttering something about Michaela always having low tastes.

"You're an honorable man, Mr. Sully, but before James and I agree, we'd like to know one more thing - what about the children?" Richard's arms dropped to his sides and his stance relaxed.

"I'll legally adopt them," Sully said simply. "I feel like they're mine already. I know what it's like to have nobody, and those kids deserve better. I've been helpin' her with 'em when she needs it for a while now and I helped their natural mother with 'em before she died."

"Then you may court her," James said. "That is, if she allows it."

"Michaela knows her own mind," Richard observed. "But with Josef gone, it's our job to make sure both Elizabeth and Michaela are safe and taken care of."

Sully simply nodded. "I understand."

"If it goes that far, Richard and I expect a letter asking permission to marry her," James warned.

"I figured as much," Sully said with a slight smile. "If I can convince her to come home, it'll still be a while 'fore that happens."

Michaela's brothers-in-law excused themselves and Sully leaned back into the leather cushions with a sigh of relief. He felt as if he'd just passed through a gauntlet, but he knew the struggle for Michaela's heart was just beginning. Quietly, he stood and made his way upstairs. It would be a long, hard fight, but he was sure she was worth it.

The End.


End file.
